El Awesome y la Húngara
by BCharlotte
Summary: Una Historia llena de sorpresas ;)
1. Pensamientos del prusiano

**Capitulo 1**

-Por qué lo hice? -pensaba el prusiano recostado sobre su cama, algo sudado y nervioso.

TOC-TOC sonó la puerta en ese momento.

-Gilbo... ya está el almuerzo...

-Y-ya voy Eli...

La húngara siempre era muy servicial con los dos chicos, a pesar de que ya no tenía una relación con Roderich, seguían siendo buenos amigos y con Gilbert, también lo eran, aunque después de lo que había pasado días atrás, ella se sentía muy confundida:

-Por qué me besó? -pensaba la húngara mientras servía la comida.

-¿Estás bien, Eli? -preguntó Rode.

-S-si Rode, estoy bien... ¡No te preocupes! -dijo siendo muy poco honesta y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Está bien... ¿ya llamaste a Gil?

-Aquí estoy... -decía el prusiano mientras bajaba las escaleras-: ¿qué hiciste marimacha? -sonríe pesadamente.

-Come y calla... -dijo enojada y se sentó bruscamente.

-Ay... no te enojes por una broma... ¡tonta!

-No podías elegir otro momento en el día para ser un maldito cerdo pesado y egomaniaco? -dijo secamente mientras se disponía a comer.

El prusiano la miró molesto y empezó a comer. Cuando ya habían terminado, Elizaveta se fue a lavar los platos, mientras Roderich salía. Estaban solos otra vez y a la húngara eso no le gustaba...

-¡Bah! ¿sigues enojada con el "awesome" Gilbert corazón? -le decía el chico con ojos rubí.

-No te hablo... ¡idiota! -seguía lavando.

-Por favor... Eli... tú nunca te enojas más de media hora conmigo, parece que estás enojada por otra cosa además...

-Todavía me preguntas... ¿Te sientes con derecho de hacerlo, Gilbo? -lo miró sin expresión definida en el rostro.

El prusiano se puso helado, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la escalera y antes de subir dijo:

-Lo siento mucho... Eli... -mirada baja.

-No te preocupes... no me causa ningún problema lo que pasó... -miente.

-¿No te causa ningún problema? -se sorprende-: ¡No me digas una mentira así!

-Gilbo... yo...

-Lo sé, lo sé... no debí besarte... o quizás si... -sonríe nervioso-: pero si lo hice, tengo mis razones... pero ahora, no quiero hablar de eso... Así que voy a salir... ¿está bien? -dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La húngara puso un rostro hostil, vio a su alrededor y tomó lo más cercano, un sartén, y en ese momento, caminó hacia el prusiano y lo golpeó varias veces, un poco aturdido, se dispuso a salir, mientras que Elizaveta, algo enojada dijo casi susurrando:

-Gilbo... ¡eres un idiota!

Continuará... :)


	2. Hallo, ich bin Gilbert

-Idiota, engreído, pesado, egocéntrico, cerdo, estúpido... pero a la vez... ¡tan perfecto! -pensaba la húngara mientras escribía en un cuaderno sus notas de desagrado.

-Oye... marimacha... ¿qué haces?

-Como si en verdad te interesara... -seguía escribiendo.

-Ay... déjame leer... por favor... -cara de convencimiento.

-La cara de perrito prusiano no funcionará...

-Ay, por Fritz! Por favor...

-No... -mirada hostil.

-Tonta... no me interesa leer tu "diario de vida" si es eso lo que te preocupa...

La mirada de Elizaveta estaba triste, enojada, pero en ese momento no quiso gritar, o algo así... sino que, soltó lágrimas, que secó rápidamente:

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No te interesa! -lo golpea y se va.

-Eli... auch... -se toca la cara-: ¿Estás bien?

-L-lo siento... -secándose las lágrimas-: no he estado bien estos días...

-Eli...

-No digas nada...

La húngara corrió a su habitación, pero se resbaló en las escaleras:

-¡Ah, demonios! -adolorida.

-¡Elizaveta! -corre y la toma en brazos.

-G-Gilbo... -se sonroja.

-Te llevo a la habitación querida... -sonríe "awesome-mente".

-Por qué... (pensando) siempre tiene que salvar cualquier situación con una sonrisa... -se sonroja aún más.

Mientras la llevaba a la habitación:

-Tú eres como una hermana para mí, pero realmente no me interesa que me veas como un hermano... -y pensó: ... Más bien como... bueno... eso-.

-Je je... igual eres un gran amigo, Gilbo... aunque a veces me hagas enojar...

-Eso no interesa ahora... -la pone sobre la cama-: Iré por agua caliente y una toalla...

-Está bien... (y piensa) No puedo creerlo... cuando quiere ser un gran chico, lo es... pero siempre lo arruina con su actitud de idiota...

El prusiano fue por todo lo necesario, lavó el pie de Eli con agua caliente, para ver si resultaba de algo, le hizo un tierno masaje y la acostó, como posiblemente lo haría un padre... pero en ese caso, hasta una pareja...

-¿Estás mejor? -sonríe.

-S-si... ¡Muchas gracias, Gilbo! -lo besa en la mejilla.

-De nada... -se sonroja-: pero no te vayas a emocionar eh?, lo hago porque es mi... mi... mi...

-¿Deber?

-¡Agh! Claro... mi deber como buen amigo tuyo que soy... -nervioso.

-¿Y porque me quieres, verdad?

-S-si... -susurró-: ¡Pero no te emociones, tonta!

-Si hubiera sabido que de todas maneras te pondrías así... ni te hubiera aceptado la ayuda... (y piensa) Siempre... tan mata pasiones... -sonrojada.

-Bueno... te dejo para que te duermas... -le besa la frente-: Buenas noches, marimacha... -sonríe.

-Buenas noches... idiota... -sonríe a su vez.

Después de eso, Gilbo se fue, se puso su pijama y después de un rato, de no poder dormir, fue a mirar a la pieza de Elizaveta, donde esta dormía, ya un poco mejor...

-Gil... -susurra Roderich.

-Ay... torpe... se puede despertar... -nervioso.

-Así que por acá es dónde vienes en la noche cuando escucho ruidos.. ¿eh?

-Ay... señorito estirado, no me molestes... -mueca de desprecio.

-Epa... Gilbo... -imitando a Eli-: si la quieres... podrías luchar por ella en vez de ser tan hostil...

-Agh...

-Hallo, ich bin Gilbert únd das klaine idiot... !

-Infeliz... tu alemán es horrible...

De pronto Elizaveta se pone de pie, algo aturdida y se para en la puerta:

-Este... ¿qué pasó?

-N-nada... Eli, lo sentimos mucho... -dicen ambos a la vez.

-Está bien... ¡Buenas Noches! -se va a dormir.

Continuará :)


	3. Confesiones

La húngara dormía, mientras Gilbert la espiaba por afuera, estaba maravillado con su dulzura al dormir, pero jamás lo aceptaría..

-Hallo... -susurró Roderich.

-No te cansas de molestar? -susurra Gilbert.

-Ah... no te preocupes, yo sólo estaba tomando leche, ¿quieres?

-¿Acaso quieres matarme? yo soy cervecero... -sonrisa "awesome".

-¡Ja! como quieras.. -se va.

-No me gusta que me espié cuando yo estoy espiando a "mein Elizaveta" -susurra muy bajo y piensa: Si ojalá... pudiera decir cosas así con voz de macho y sin que me de tanta vergüenza...

-Gilbo... -decía la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Eli?, ¿estás despierta?

El prusiano entró a la pieza y solo la vio dormir, pero a ratos decía una que otra palabra...

-Gilbo... yo...

-¿Si? -y piensa: por favor di que me amas... (se sonroja)

-Yo...

-Tú... -acercándose a sus labios.

Y de pronto...

-¿Gilbo? (se sonroja y lo golpea) ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nada... -tocándose el rostro adolorido-: es que empezaste a hablar dormida...

-¿Hablar dormida? -y pensando: No... ¡Y si se me sale que me muero por él!... no me lo perdonaría... (muy sonrojada)

-¿Estás bien? -intrigado.

-S-si... -mira hacia otro lado muy roja-: ¿Estabas allá afuera o qué?

-Nada... estaba en el baño y te escuché hablar...

-Ah... -sin creerle-: está bien... gracias por... decirme que estaba hablando dormida... ¡Buenas Noches!

-Guten Nacht... -sonríe y piensa: Meine liebe... (se sonroja)

Ya en su habitación, Gilbert se lanzó a la cama, se abrazó a su almohada y comenzó a pensar en Elizaveta...

-Los sentimientos... son de muchachitas... -tratando de no perder su carácter "awesome"-: esa húngara no puede dominar al gran Gilbert... ¡No lo hará! Aunque... el sólo recordar cuando descubrí que era una chica... -muy sonrojado-: ¡Pero agh! no puedo... no puedo...

-Prusiano... trata de gritar menos fuerte, Eli terminará oyéndote...

-¿E-estaba gritando? ¡Mein Gott!

-Creo que siempre lo haces... idiot...

-Ah... Maldito señorito desabrido austriaco... deja de joder...

-Sólo te aviso... y otra cosa... la ropa que ibas a tirar, aún sirve, la coseré para ver si te la quedas o la regalo... ¡Guten Nacht!

El prusiano hizo una mueca de desprecio y se río del austriaco que siempre quería ahorrar. Abrió su ventana y miró hacia afuera... una Luna hermosa se posaba en las montañas en ese momento, era todo hermoso...

-Ay... esa marimacha me tiene loco... -muy sonrojado-: pero... que va... el gran Gilbert no se enamora... claro que no...

A la mañana siguiente, Gilbert se quedó encerrado en el cuarto, mientras Elizaveta, decidió salir, con la chica de Bélgica, Bella (como el nombre de Belgium no está definido, tomé algo parecido al nombre del país...) :

-Bel... tengo un problema...

-Dime Eli, ¿qué pasó? -sonríe tierna.

-Bueno... bueno... es que, tu sabes que Gilbo nunca fue mi tipo antes...

-¡Ja! claro... siempre me dices que es un idiota...

-Bueno... ya no lo siento tan así...

La belga, botó un poco del pan que comía y miró a la húngara totalmente anonadada:

-¿Te gusta Gilbert?, ¿te gusta el "Awesome Gilbert?

-Pues... si... -se sonroja.

-¡Ay amiga! siempre me imaginé que terminarías diciéndome algo así...

-Eh... ¿Por qué?

-Ustedes tan buenos para pelear... ¡Había algo ahí, era notorio!

-¡Ay, Bel! ¡Que tonterías, ese idiota, egocéntrico, estúpido y sexy imbécil no puede gustarme!

-Fíjate en lo que dices... amiga... -se ríe.

-Oh... maldición... -muy roja y enojada-: pero bueno... ya no interesa, ¿verdad?

-Ja, no... pero yo te ayudaré... -sonríe.


	4. Un poco de celos

-Si no haces nada... te la van a robar... -decía Roderich.

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso quieres volver a intentarlo? -dijo el prusiano incrédulo.

-No me refería a mí... pero, no es mala idea... -ordenándose el cabello.

-¡Nunca! no lo permitiré, que ni tú ni otro señorito escuálido me aleje de ella...

-Suerte con eso... -toma sus pautas de música y sube a su habitación.

-En parte... quizás si es bastante cortejada... ¡Ya sé, la voy a seguir!

Y ese día en la tarde:

-Bueno... espero que no me descubra... Oh, es Francis y se está acercando a Eli -se pone detrás de un arbusto-: ¿Qué será lo que quiere este idiota?

-´¡Oh, mon cheri! ¿Cómo estás chiquita?

-Francis... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada, mon amour... nada... sólo conversar, ¿te parece?

-Está bien... -sonríe nerviosa.

Gilbert los seguía espiando:

-Se está yendo con él... ¡No, meine liebe, no te vayas con ese imbécil!

Francis llevó a la húngara a un restorant, le ofreció una copa de vino, a lo que la ojos verdes contestó algo dudosa que si:

-B-bueno... -sonríe-: ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Pues... eres una hermosa joven, además... por lo que veo terminaste con el lindo Roderich, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... si...

-Entonces, mon amour... ya que el señorito lindo no quiere nada conmigo ni contigo... ¿no te interesaría probar conmigo? -le guiña el ojo.

-E-espera.. Francis... perdona que te lo diga así pero... yo...

-Shh... amour... no digas más... no me respondas ahora... te dejaré que lo pienses... -acariciando su rostro.

Mientras que Gilbert detrás de un árbol:

-Ese infeliz... se le está insinuando... -muy molesto-: Debería ir a detener todo esto... pero... se dará cuenta de que la espío...

-Gilbo...

-¿Ah? -se cae.

-Hola... -sonríe.

-Bel... Hola... -sonríe nervioso.

-¿Espiabas a Eli? -arqueando las cejas.

-N-no... -se sonroja.

-Ay... ven... no creo que ocurra nada con esos dos... ven, vamos a comer algo... ¿dale?

-Claro... vamos...

Gilbo se fue a caminar con Bel, Eli en un descuido los vio, tomó sus cosas, se despidió de Francis y los siguió de cerca:

-Y si... Bel quiere decirle que me gusta... (pensaba la húngara)

Bel y Gilbert entraron a un lugar y la belga pidió un helado para ambos, el ojos de rubí seguía inquieto por lo que pasaba con Eli y Francis:

-¿Estás celoso? -pregunto la joven sonriendo.

-¡Nada de eso!, el "Awesome Gilbert" no cela a nadie... menos a esa marimacha... -sonrojado.

-Gilbert.., -totalmente incrédula-: dime la verdad... es mejor para ti que me la digas...

-¿Por qué lo dices? -sin entender.

-Ya lo sabrás... -sonríe.

-No... dímelo...

-No... -mueca de triunfo-: en todo caso, ya te descubrí corazón... -terminando su helado.

-¡Ay! pero no le digas nada... ¿está bien? -agotado de negarlo.

-¡Lo sabía! -se para triunfalmente.

-Ay... no me molestes... -se sonroja.

-No hay problema... ¡Que estés bien, nos vemos! -se va.

-Mein gott...

-Gilbo...

-¿Eh? Elizaveta...

-¿Qué hacías aquí?

-N-nada... -mira hacia otro lado.

-Por cierto... no pasó nada con Francis... de ese chico no te puedes fiar, es muy libertino...

-Je je... pues si...

-Vamos a casa... ¿te parece?

-S-si... -se sonroja.

Iban de camino a casa cuando Eli le agarra la mano:

-Si tienes un problema en que salga con chicos, sólo dímelo...

-¿Eh?... yo no tengo ningún problema, tonta...

-Je je... como digas... -se apoya en su hombro-: aún así... te avisaré cuando lo haga, para que no te des la lata de ir a seguirme... -se ríe.

-Je je.. seguro... -sonrojado-: Me descubrió fácil... -pensó.

Continuará :)!


	5. Encerrados!

-Elizaveta... Elizaveta...

El prusiano estaba muy cerca del rostro de la húngara, estaba acomodándose encima de ella para lograr despertarla, a fin de cuentas, se había quedado despierta hasta tarde...

-Eli... Mmm... quizás debería aprovecharme de que está así y besarle, extraño ese rico sabor que tienen sus labios... (pensaba el prusiano) Bueno.. si no lo hago ahora... me arrepentiré... -acercándose a su boca.

-Gi-Gilbo... -correspondiendo al beso con mucha naturalidad.

-Eli... -acomodándose encima de la húngara como si esta estuviera consciente de lo que hacía.

La húngara abrió sus ojos..

-G-Gilbert Beilschmidt... -muy sonrojada y furiosa.

-Este... con permiso... -huye.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -lo sale persiguiendo.

El prusiano se metió a su habitación, cerró con cerrojo y se puso en la puerta, la húngara estuvo pateando la puerta bastante tiempo, hasta que se cansó y se sentó afuera, se tocó los labios y se sonrojó otra vez...

-Inconscientemente... correspondí a su beso... -pensaba-: pero... ¡que vergüenza!

-Eli...

-Roderich...

-¿Qué pasó?, escuché gritos...

-Ah... bueno... es que... -se sonroja-: este idiota me estaba viendo dormir... y... él... -nerviosa.

-No es necesario que me expliques nada... Gilbert... sal de ahí -tomando los brazos de la húngara-: yo la sostengo...

-Este... ¡Rode, suéltame!

El prusiano salió y el austriaco seguía sosteniendo a Eli

-¡Ah! ¡Lo mataré! -tratando de soltarse.

-¿Quieren pelear eh? Gilbert, a tu cuarto...

-O-ok... -se entra.

Antes de que el prusiano cerrara la puerta, Rode metió a Eli en su cuarto y los encerró...

-¡Roderich! -gritó Gilbert.

-Prusiano... -a la húngara la invadió un aura ciertamente maligna-: Gilbo... cómo... te atreviste... a aprovecharte de que estaba durmiendo tan profundamente...

-¡E-E-Elizaveta! ¡Por favor! No fue mi intensión... -mirando hacia la ventana para huir-: ¡Hey, quién cerró la ventana!

-Arreglen sus diferencias... -decía el austriaco desde afuera.

-Roderich... ¡Voy a matarte! -gritó Gilbert asustado.

-Gilbert... -decía Eli-: ¡DISCÚLPATE! 'Agh! por qué no me diste el sartén Rode!

-Ah... lo había olvidado... -pasándole el sartén por afuera y volviendo a cerrar.

-Roderich... maldito traidor... -furioso decía Gilbo.

La húngara lo golpeó por un rato, mientras Gilbo intentaba huir de ella, en un momento la tuvo muy cerca y le quitó el sartén...

-¡Devuélvemelo! -tratando de alcanzarlo, porque era ciertamente más pequeña que él.

-¡Obligarme!

-¡Que me lo des! -seguía intentándolo.

-No... -la abraza por detrás con uno de sus brazos y la acerca a él-: No lo haré...

-G-G-Gilbert... -se sonroja-: ¿Qué estás h-haciendo? -muy nerviosa.

-Y-yo... -y piensa: Vamos Gilbert... tú sabes perfectamente lo que quieres hacer ahora...

-Gilbert... -desesperándose por no poder soltarse.

-Elizaveta... -susurró a su oído y la besó, lanzando el sartén por ahí.

La húngara trataba de soltarse, pero después fue correspondiendo de a poco... aferrándose con fuerza al prusiano como nunca lo había hecho, pero pensando en que lo que hacía estaba correcto:

-Será que... es un error... -pensaba Elizaveta.

-No, no puede ser un error algo tan lindo como esto... -pensaba Gilbert.

-Pero, si lo es... errar es lo más hermoso que existe... -pensaron los dos.

Roderich al no escuchar sonidos de pelea, comprobó con una sonrisa que su plan había funcionado, caminó hacia su piano y comenzó a tocar, una canción que quizás no haya salido de lo mejor, por lo poco que la había practicado, pero en esa atmósfera

tan profunda, era la canción más perfecta del mundo...

-Gil...bert... -decía la ojos verdes debajo del albino ojos rubí.

-Eli...zaveta... -se apoyaba en la húngara.

-Y-yo... -sonrojada-: Yo... yo...

-Ich liebe dich... -sonríe "awesome".

-¿Eh? -con la emoción, ni se preocupó de sus clases de alemán.

-Yo te amo... -se sonroja.

-Y yo a ti... -aferrada al prusiano.

-Desde hace tiempo... y cuando, descubrí que eras una chica... -cara pervertida-: fue el día más feliz de mi vida...

-Por qué siempre te acuerdas de eso... -se sonroja mucho-: fue una tontería...

-No estabas nada de mal en esa época... aunque... no eras tan "grande" a esa edad... -nervioso.

-¿"G-G-Grande"...? -levanta la mano para golpearlo, pero él se la sostiene y la vuelve a besar.

Por su parte, el austriaco, seguía tocando, perfeccionando su arte...

Continuará :)!


	6. Borracho!

-Eli... -abrazándola por detrás mientras dormían-: Realmente... se ve hermosa cuando está tranquila, aunque debo admitir, que me gusta más cuando está enojada... -pensaba el ojos rubí mientras se aferraba a la húngara-: Mhm... tengo una idea para hacerla enojar...

El prusiano comenzó a "examinar" los pechos de la ojos verdes, mientras ella abría los ojos de a poco y observaba la situación...

-G-G-G-Gil-bert... -colocándose por encima de él con una cara de enojo tremenda-: ¿Q-q-qué se supone que estabas haciendo, eh?

-P-pues... parece que mi broma fue algo de mal gusto... -nervioso y con mucho miedo-: Je je...

-Gilbert... -preparando el puño-: ¡Ya verás! -sonrojada.

-¡Elizaveta! -deteniendo su puño y tomándola por detrás-: Por favor... meine liebe... no lo hice de malo... bueno... técnicamente... quería verte así, furiosa -le brillan los ojos.

-Gilbert... -sonrojada-: ¡Siempre haciendo estupideces por hacerme enojar!

-Ay... meine liebe... -se aferra a ella-: Quedémonos aquí todo el día... amándonos sin control...

La húngara se ponía más nerviosa mientras más cosas de ese estilo decía Gilbert, estaba tan sorprendida de que el prusiano pudiese ser tan apasionado y romántico, que realmente no quería salir de la cama...

-Creo que...

-Sí, sí... -se levanta-: Ven hermosa... vamos a darnos una ducha...

-¿Duc-charme contigo? -nerviosa-: ¡Ni hablar, será mejor que te vayas a bañar a tu pieza y yo después me baño para no gastar tanta agua!

-Mi amor... bañándonos juntos gastamos menos...

-Es una excusa idiota para que me bañe contigo... aunque... en parte tienes razón...

-¡Ya está dicho! -el prusiano levanta a la ojos verdes para llevarla al baño de su habitación-: Mhmm... ahora que lo recuerdo... estamos encerrados...

-Oh... es cierto... -y piensa-: Podríamos quedarnos más tiempo aquí y no levantarnos... ay que relajante... -le brillan los ojos.

-¡Guten Tag tortolitos!, ¿Cómo amanecieron? -dice el austriaco abriendo la puerta.

-Roderich... -dicen los "tortolitos".

-Je je... tal parece que ahora se llevan mucho mejor... -sonríe satisfecho por su plan resultante-: Bueno... deben vestirse pronto, son las 10 de la mañana y a mi no me gusta que duerman hasta muy tarde en esta casa...

-Si, Rode... -dijeron los dos.

Después de un rato, ambos se separaron, Gilbo estaba en casa, mientras Eli había salido con Bela...

-Y... Eli... ¿novedades?

-Este... ¿cómo qué? -sonrojada.

-Por ejemplo la razón de que estés tan cohibida... ¿pasó algo con Gilbert?

-P-pues... él dijo que me amaba, después yo se lo dije a él y finalmente... hoy amanecí a su lado... -se sonroja y comienza a temblar.

-Ay... parece que el jugo que te di está muy helado... -arqueando las cejas-: ¡Sabía que ustedes terminarían así! pero... ¿cómo se dio? -agarrando un vaso de jugo y comenzando a beber.

-Bueno... Roderich nos encerró... parece que quería que esto pasara, de seguro Gilbert le contó sobre sus sentimientos, cosa rara porque... el "awesome Gilbert" nunca habla de sus sentimientos...

-Lo importante... es que se demostraron afecto... -le brillan los ojos a la belga.

-Hermana...

-¡Hermanito mayor! -gritó la belga.

-Govert... -dijo Elizaveta.

(Nota: a Holanda le pondré Govert porque aún no tiene nombre y ese lo encontré en un grupo de FB. y me gustó bastante!)

-Hola Elizaveta... ¡Me llevo a mi hermana porque tenemos que salir!

-Está bien... ¡Se cuidan!

La húngara permaneció sentada en esa escalera cercana al lugar de los jugos y helados, cuando sintió una mano que rodeaba su viente y una mejilla junto a la suya:

-Hola... meine liebe... -susurró a su oído el prusiano.

-G-G-Gilbert... -nerviosa-: ¿Qué haces aquí?

El prusiano comenzó a besar a la húngara, esta correspondía sin dudarlo, en un momento de pausa el ojos rubí le dijo:

-Desde que nos separamos esta mañana, no pude evitar recordar lo que ocurrió anoche... -oliendo su cuello-: Aún hueles a "awesome" -ríe y la vuelve a besar.

-¿No deberías estar en casa? -abraza al albino.

-Ah... sí... de hecho, ahora iba donde mi hermano West, volveré como a las 20hrs.. pero antes de irme tenía que venir a decírtelo... -sonríe y se apoya en su pecho-: Nos vemos en la noche hermosa...

-Está bien Gilbo... -sonríe.

Pasadas las 20hrs, la húngara ya se había acostado y pensaba en que si Gilbo iba a llegar pronto, en ese momento, sintió un ruido cerca de su ventana y la vio abrirse de repente. Quien estaba entrando, era Gilbert, con las mejillas rojas y un poco de olor a cerveza, como era usual que volviera de la casa de Ludwig cuando iba a darle una visita fraternal.

-E-Eli...

-Gilbert... -la húngara salió de la cama y fue a ayudarle.

Gilbert no era un borracho pesado, sino que era un tipo normal y serio cuando se emborrachaba, pero tenía tendencia a ser demasiado sincero y además, quedarse dormido en poco tiempo cuando dejaba de bromear...

-Eli... esa camisa de dormir, te queda tan hermosa, va con tu precioso cuerpo y te hace ver menos marimacha...

-"MA-RI-MA-CHA?" -pensaba la húngara algo molesta por esa palabra-: Ay... Gilbert... tranquilo, tranquilo... ven... -lo sentó en cama-: quédate aquí mientras no te calmes...

La joven de cabellos verdes se acostó en su cama para quedarse con Gilbo sentado, pero él se quitó zapatos y se sacó los pantalones para luego meterse en la cama con Eli:

-Ay... meine liebe... ¿puede dormir aquí? -abrazándose a la húngara para luego quedarse dormido.

-C-claro... -y piensa-: Ay por Dios... se ve tan tierno...

Después de un par de horas, el prusiano despertó ya menos atareado y miró a la húngara que en ese momento lo miraba dormir:

-Gracias hermosa... -sonríe sonrojado.

-No hay problema... -sonríe.

-Ahora... que estoy mejor... -moviendo sus manos peligrosamente-: ¿por qué no conversamos un ratito, te parece?

-A-Ay... Gilbo... -sonrojada-: Está bien...

El ojos rubí se colocó encima de la húngara y comenzó a besarla cariñosamente, mientras ella, simplemente se dejó llevar...

Continuará :)


	7. Comenzó la Guerra

La joven húngara dormía en la cama de su fiel y forzudo amante, al acercar su brazo hacia al lado, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado, abriendo lo ojos asustada, vio al austriaco parado cerca de ella. Él la miró algo abatido, pero se acercó de a poco a ella y comenzó a hablar:

-No quiso despertarte cuando se fue, tampoco te avisó porque no quería hacerte daño...

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? -sorprendida.

-Se abrió la guerra en la frontera... El rival es Francia y Gilbert tuvo que ir a pelear...

-¿Q-qué? -largándose a llorar-: N-no... puede ser...

-Lo siento, Elizaveta...

La húngara pidió a Roderich que la dejara sola, se cubrió con su cobija y llorando con fuerza maldijo al prusiano...

-Idiota... por qué tiene que ser tan insensible...

Mientras tanto, en la frontera:

-Oye hermano...

-Dime Ludwig...

-Pienso que deberías haberte despedido de ella...

-¡Agh! ¡No me digas eso! le destruiría el corazón...

-Acaso... ¿piensas que tomó muy bien que te hayas ido sin decir nada?

-Mhm... -abatido.

Ludwig siempre conseguía doblegar al prusiano y hacerlo ver los estúpidos errores que cometía, porque normalmente, siempre cometía errores estúpidos...

-Que mal me siento... ¡Maldición! -gritó Gilbo.

-Ya no es tiempo de lamentarse... esperemos que no se enoje contigo, ni que el austriaco se aproveche de tu ausencia... -tose.

-¿A-pro-ve-char-se? -tensión-: ¡No pensé en que quisiera hacer algo así!

-¡Que bah! Idiot... no creo que se le pase por la cabeza... -se va.

-Maldito West, ahora no podré sacar la idea de mi cabeza...

Donde la húngara:

-Mhm... ¿Dónde estará la lista para ingresar a esa guerra?

Va al registro:

-¿No puedo?

-No... sólo se admiten hombres en esta guerra por considerarla muy peligrosa...

-¡Ah, maldición! yo podría ganarles a esos idiotas con los ojos cerrados...

-Eso no cambiará la decisión ni los estamentos...

-¡Agh! -se va-: Maldito general idiota...

La húngara al llegar a casa, decidió hacer la cosa más absurda y extraña que podría haber pensado... Entrar a la guerra como hombre, para poder estar con Gilbert...

Continuará :3 !


	8. Infiltrada!

La húngara cortó su cabello hasta los hombros, lo amarró como chico y se dispuso a parecer lo más posible a un chico, aunque, ciertas curvas que había formado con el crecimiento, le causaban algunos problemas:

-¡Agh! por qué soy tan atractiva? Usaré ropa más grande pero no incomoda para parecer completamente un chico...

Luego de cumplir su transformación, dejó una nota en la casa avisándole a Roderich de su huida y luego, fue al registro, donde todo salió a la perfección...

-Su nombre, soldado...

-Ehmm... Fritz Hedéváry...

-Está bien... tome esta identificación, si ocurre algo, lo estaremos buscando...

-Está bien... -y piensa: Espero que mi "voz de hombre" esté funcionando, jamás pensé que haría algo tan arriesgado por una persona, menos por ese idiota insensible...

-Vete a la frontera en esa camioneta, Gilbert y Ludwig te estarán esperando...

-El prusiano y el alemán...

-Exactamente, soldado...

-Me parece...

Ya en la frontera, Elizaveta se bajó, como no era muy femenina, caminar como chico no le era problema, de pronto, escuchó una voz:

-¡Oye, pequeño soldado! Ven, bebe una cerveza con nosotros, mañana iremos al campo de batalla... -dijo el prusiano, pasado de copas.

-S-si... seguro...

Ludwig, por su parte, miró bastante a "Fritz" con algo de dudas sobre él...

-Tu nombre, soldado... -dijo Ludwig.

-Fritz... -nerviosa.

-Ah, me parece, ven, bebe con nosotros, está bien?

-Seguro... seguro...

Luego de unas horas, todos se fueron a dormir, Elizaveta miraba a Gilbert de modo nostálgico, él la miró, pero la borrachera le impidió analizar la situación y sólo se durmió, sin ganas de pensar en nada...

A la mañana siguiente, iban caminando al campo de batalla, el prusiano miraba mucho a Elizaveta, como tratando de analizarla, esta miraba hacia otro lado, para que no reconociera su rostro, que a pesar de verse más brusco y masculino, tenía la apariencia tierna de la húngara...

-Oye, pequeño... -dijo Gilbert.

-¿S-si? -nerviosa.

-Después quiero conversar contigo, ¿está bien?

-Seguro... señor...

-No me digas señor, dime Gilbert...

-Está bien, Gilbo... digo... Gilbert...

-Gilbo... -sonríe-: una sola persona me decía así, una gran y hermosa persona...

-Oh. tienes una enamorada? -tratando de sacarle información.

-Pues sí, pero fui un idiota y no le dije que venía a la guerra... Que imbécil, debe estarme odiando y peor, el imbécil de su ex debe estar al salto de seducirla de nuevo...

-No creo que ella accediera a algo si realmente lo ama...

-Que inteligente, muchacho, pero suenas como una chica... -ríe.

-Lo siento... -nerviosa.

-No hay problema, conversamos después, pequeño soldado -cariño en la cabeza.

La húngara sintió una cosa por todo su cuerpo, cuando la mano del prusiano tocó su cabeza, se sentía tan aliviada, tanto por eso, como por saber del arrepentimiento del prusiano, y se sentía mucho mejor, porque podría demostrar en esa guerra, que ella es tan fuerte como cualquier chico...

Ya en el frente, el prusiano se puso al lado de la húngara y le dijo:

-En estos casos, yo soy el que protege a los debiles o principantes, tu caso mi pequeño amigo... y por eso, estaré acá...

-¡Que bah! yo puedo s-solo... -y piensa: Casi digo sola, agh! si se entera que soy yo me matará por venir a la guerra con él...

-No seas terco... -piensa: Se parece a Elizaveta, de seguro es su hermano perdido...

-Está bien... como quieras... -mira hacia otro lado.

-(pensando) Definitivamente... se parece a Elizaveta...

Continuará :D


	9. Reencuentro

Estaban en batalla, cuando Elizaveta estaba muy entusiasmada peleando, de pronto, le llega un proyectil en el brazo, Gilbo, se ofrece a ir a curarla porque tenía duras sospechas de que ella era Eli y no "Fritz"

Cuando entra a una habitación vacía, comenzó a desvestir a la chica por arriba para curar su herida, cuando... reconoció el cuerpo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos:

-Eli... -se sorprende y se sonroja-: No puede ser...

Gilbert curó a Elizaveta, salió de la habitación y pidió que nadie entrara, hasta que saliera el "pequeño soldado". Luego de un par de horas, ella despertó, se vio curada y con el pecho lleno de vendas, se sintió extraña, se asustó mucho, alguien la había descubierto y peor, alguien la había tocado estando ella inconciente...

Gilbert estaba muy impactado, pero decidió encarar pronto la situación. Elizaveta se estaba encargando de la comida del batallón, porque ninguno de los muchachos podía cocinar tan bien, después de la cena, Gilbo se dirigió a la húngara y le pidió que lo acompañara, ella asintió algo asustada y la llevó a una bodega, donde guardaban las cosas que ya no tenían tanta utilidad, como no llevaban tanto tiempo ahí, estaba casi vacío...

-No es necesario que continúes ocultado algo tan evidente... -comentó el prusiano al llegar a la puerta del lugar-: Pasa...

-Gracias... -entran.

-Eli...

-¿Eh?... ¿fuiste tú? -se sorprende.

-Claro que si, desde que te vi empecé a sospechar...

-Yo...

-No me digas nada... ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido, eh? Acaso... ¿quieres morir?, ¿quieres destruirme el corazón llorando por ti? ¿Es eso?

-P-pero... ¡Tú no debiste irte de ese modo tan maldito!, me dejaste preocupada... despertar una mañana estirando la mano hacia el otro lado porque sabes que en ese lado está la persona más importante para ti y sentir que no hay absolutamente nada... ¿Sabes lo que triste que es eso? -dijo secamente la húngara.

-Elizaveta... -se acerca y seca las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus verdes ojos-: Yo... lo siento mucho, es sólo que... no quería que te sintieras mal... No podía imaginar que vendrías aquí, claramente acá no se admiten mujeres en esta oportunidad, sabes lo peligroso que es tener chicas entre medio de un batallón...

-Lo sé... lo sé... fui una idiota al creer que podía venir aquí... pero es que... no pude evitar que no te hubieras despedido... -muy abatida.

El prusiano agarró a la húngara y la puso frente a él, la miró directo a los ojos y se sonrojó bastante, besó a la chica con tal fuerza y magnitud, una que jamás había usado, en ese intercambio de sentimientos se vio a flor lo mucho que se extrañaban el uno al otro, tanto se extrañaban, que no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar, pero la húngara lo detuvo, le recordó la situación en que estaban, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, pero el prusiano no se iba a rendir, de alguna forma, la tendría impregnada nuevamente...

Días después, Elizaveta estaba esperando que todos se bañaran para hacerlo, como lo había estado haciendo los demás días, aunque siempre terminaba viendo a todos esos chicos desnudos y jugando estupideces, no lo podía soportar. Luego, cuando quedó completamente sola. Entró a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse, y de pronto entró el prusiano por la puerta de los baños y cerró con llave, se acercó a la ducha donde estaba la húngara, esta se sorprendió y se cubrió enseguida. El ojos rubí la tomo por la cintura y le sonrió de forma "awesome".

-Creiste que te dejaría ir?, por favor... no me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que te tengo tan cerca... -la besa.

-(se sonroja) Gilbo... ¿qué es lo que haces? -nerviosa.

-¡Te necesito, aquí y ahora!

-G-gilbert... -sonrojada-: ¡Pueden descubrirnos!

-Mientras esa puerta esté cerrada y la llave conmigo, nadie descubrirá nada...

-Gilbo... -dejandose llevar-: por favor... para...

-No... por favor... te he extrañado mucho... -abrazándola.

El prusiano insistió, hasta que la húngara accedió y ahí, en un lugar no muy apto para ciertas cosas, se encontraron dos cuerpos que habían estado tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. En ese acto de amor profundo y verdadero, se reencontró un amor tan impresionante que se anhelaba a gritos.

Continuará :D


	10. Un dulce pollito

Elizaveta y Gilbert, ya estaban teniendo una especie de relación en secreto dentro de las fuerzas de sus países, peleaban contra Francia e Inglaterra, aunque a veces Estados Unidos les daba una mano a los franceses e ingleses, pero eso no detenía a los Prusianos y Alemanes...

Los amantes, se reunían en la bodega, que Gilbert dijo "que no se podía usar porque era un lugar donde estaría haciendo cosas que no querrían ir a ver". El batallón, al oír eso, decidió que NUNCA entraría nadie a la bodega...

Esa noche, antes de reunirse, Elizaveta estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, tenía el escote algo pronunciado, ya que estaba muy cansada y muerta de calor, pero como era de noche, nadie notaba nada, además, estaba algo sola... De pronto, cerca de ella apareció un pequeño pollito, que se subió por su viente y llegó a su escote:

-Pyon, pyon -dijo el pollito.

-Oh... Dios... ¡KYA! -se emociona.

Elizaveta se alarmó, porque gritó como una yegua en ese momento, pero nadie lo notó, estaban todos lejos de ahí:

-Ay... pequeño... ¿qué haces ahí? -tomándolo en sus manos.

-Pyon pyon~ -se sonroja y se vuelve a meter en el escote de la húngara.

-¡Kyah! déjame... -sonrojada-: Te pareces a alguien que conozco... ¿Sabías?

-Pyon pyon... -se acurruca.

-Mhm... tengo una idea con respecto a ti... -sonríe sonrojada.

Esa noche, Elizaveta se dirigió a la bodega, tocó la puerta, Gilbert preguntó, la pregunta secreta: "¿Qué tal Awesome soy?" y Elizaveta respondía:

-Eres tan awesome... que te comería... -sarcasmo.

-Pasa... Eli... -ríe.

La húngara entró, el ojos de rubí la miró extrañado, estuvo callado un rato, luego le dijo:

-¿Qué tienes adentro de los pechos? -preguntó secamente.

-¡Gilbert! -lo golpea-: ¡No digas algo así de ese modo tan vulgar! -se sonroja.

-Pyon, pyon~ -dijo el pollo sonrojado.

-Ay... bruta, me dolió -tocándose el rostro-: Y eso... ¿quién es?

-Bueno... lo encontré allá afuera y se me metió ahí... -sonrojada-: Me recuerda mucho a ti... -sonríe-: Así que pensé en regalártelo... -sonríe y lo coloca sobre la cabeza de Gilbert.

-¿Un pollito? Bueno, si le gustaste, realmente se parece a mi, pero... conste, no dejaré que se te meta en la blusa, sólo yo puedo hacer eso... -sonrojado pero "awesome".

-Gilbert... -nerviosa, lo vuelve a golpear.

-Ay... bruta... -se acaricia la cara.

Ella lo miró molesta.

-No te enojes... -la miró con ternura-.

-Jódete... -se tira en la cama y lo ignora.

-Eli... luz de mis ojos, corazón de mi pecho... -abrazándola.

-¡Kya! -a punto de rendirse-: suéltame...

-¡Jamás! -insiste.

-¡Aghhhh! -sonrojada.

-No puedes evitarme... Eli... nosotros somos uno solo... -voz grave y seductora.

-¡Scheisse!-lo besa.

El pollito, caminó hacia un lugar y se quedó ahí, mientras los otros dos, peleaban de un modo muy peculiar... El pequeño pollito se paseaba por un rincón y se iba sonrojando cada vez más...

Continuará :3


	11. El soldado idiota

Se encontraban todos comiendo en la cafetería del pelotón, Elizaveta, trataba de comer ni tan femenina, ni tan masculina, pero no era tan fácil, Gilbo, por otro lado, trataba de enseñarle a ser un macho:

-¡Vamos, soldado! -la animaba el prusiano.

-S-sí... tengo hambre! -comiendo muy apresurada.

Luego de comer, se puso de pie y se dirigía a la cocina, pero alguien intervino en ello. Un soldado, de rango intermedio puso su pie para hacerla tropezar, y esta se manchó con los residuos de su comida.

-¡Jah!, cuidado soldado Fritz... Te haz ensuciado... ! -le dijo burlonamente.

-*y piensa: engendro del demonio...* ¡Oye!, eso fue muy descortés...

-¿Me ves preocupado? Si quieres defenderte, hazlo... ¡Jah!

-Eres un... -A punto de golpearlo, pero Gilbert la detiene.

-Oye... ojos cafés... no molestes a mi protegido... No es su culpa que sea tan AWESOME como yo... -sonrisa genial.

-¿Awe...some? -dijeron Eli y el soldado.

-A mi no me interesa que sea eso, ese soldado es penoso... ¿no haz visto lo débil que es?... y además... Los soldados no cocinan... -agarra un plato y se lo lanza en la cabeza a la húngara-: ¡De hecho, cocinas muy mal!

La ojos verdes golpeo al muchacho de cabello castaño en los bajos y salió corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndose a la bodega... Mientras que Gilbert, agarró al chico del cuello y le dijo bruscamente:

-Será mejor que te retractes de todo lo que haz dicho, si no quieres amanecer en un río, ¿Quedó claro?

-¡Ya, Comandante!, me quedó claro... disculpe... -sarcásticamente.

-Mira, basura... no te haré nada, porque no quiero perder el respeto con mi tropa, pero será mejor que mañana te disculpes... y que limpies este desastre... AHORA!

-S-sí... -mueca de desagrado.

Gilbert fue a la bodega, donde supuso había ido Elizaveta...

-Eli...

-Déjame... -secándose las lágrimas.

-No lo haré... ese imbécil no tiene derecho a tratarte así... el único que puede decirte pesadeces soy yo, y encima, yo lo hago para hacerte enojar, no para destruirte anímicamente... ¡Ay, voy a matarlo!

-Déjalo así... puede caer alguna responsabilidad sobre ti...

-Que bah... se lo explico a West y...

-¡No le dirás que soy Elizaveta! , ¿verdad?

-Claro que no... le diré que te estimo... tan sólo eso... -sonríe.

-Está bien... -algo satisfecha.

-Y oye... ven, vamos para que te des un baño...

-S-sí...

El chico de cabellos plateados, bañó a la húngara, que a causa de su malestar, estaba ligeramente shockeada... Cuando acabaron, le dijo que se quedara con él a dormir, que mañana todo estaría mejor... Como a esas horas, nadie andaba por los alrededores, era menos peligroso andar solos...

-Lo mataré... -balbuceo la húngara deprimida.

-Oye... tranquila... no te mancharás las manos con menudo idiota...

-¡Jah!... ni que fuera tan terrible... ¿verdad?

-Exacto... es sólo un idiota... y los idiotas, abundan... -sonríe.

-Gilbo... -sonríe.

-Ven... que durmiendo te ves más bonita...

-Je je... -lo abraza.

A la noche siguiente, después de una idiota manera de pedir disculpas por parte del soldado medio, Elizaveta salió con Gilbird y se sentó debajo de un árbol, cuando estaba más tranquila, apareció el soldado frente de ella:

-Mi nombre es Arnold...

-Fritz... por si no lo recuerdas, es el mío... -le dijo algo fría.

-¿Creíste en algo de lo que dije? -mueca.

-No. -cortante.

-Lo supuse... porque no estaba siendo honesto... no me agradas, de hecho, envidio que el comandante te tenga tanta estima... hasta te ayudó anoche a que estuvieras mejor...

-¿Viste algo anoche?

-Los vi caminar... sólo eso... luego, la oscuridad era más profunda, supuse que se fueron a dormir...

-Pues sí... pero, ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo?

-Pyon pyon... -cara de desagrado por la presencia de Arnold.

-Pues... nada en especial... por cierto, ¿es tuyo ese pollo?

-Es de Gilbert... pero lo encontré yo... -se pone de pie para retirarse-: Bueno... que estés bien...

-Espera... -la pone frente a él-: Sé que algo estás ocultando...

-Suéltame. -mirada de desagrado.

-No... -se sonroja-: ¡No lo haré!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres descubrir, eh?

-No sé... no sé... ¿dónde está el pollito?

-Pyon pyon... -se mete en la blusa de la húngara.

-*y piensa: No, Gilbird... no...* ¡Kyaaa! -gritó.

-¿"Kyaaa"? -la mira fijamente-: Eres...

-¡Nada de eso! -nerviosa.

-¡Eres una chica! -sonrojado.

-¡Nada de eso! -soltándose y yéndose.

-No hace falta que lo niegues más... todos lo sabrán mañana...

-¿Qué... Qué haz dicho? -sorprendida.

Continuará...!


	12. Menudo imbécil

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -molesta.

-Eso... mi lady, todos sabrán su secreto... -sonríe.

-¡Eres un infeliz envidioso de que una chica sea más fuerte que tú!

-Eso... -se devuelve y le agarra el rostro-: No es verdad... -nervioso.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa? -en cólera.

-Na-nada... -se va.

Elizaveta quedó muy asustada por lo que había pasado, ese día entró a hacer el desayuno muy nerviosa, cuando ya estaban todos desayunando y había acabado de cocinar se fue a sentar al comedor, pensó que todos la mirarían raro, pero nada de eso pasó; caminó despacio para ver sus expresiones detenidamente, pero eran los mismos tipos de cada día... normales y viéndola como "uno más"...

-¡Hola, soldado Fritz! -la saluda un chico.

-Hola Edgard... ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... por cierto, buen desayuno... -sonríe.

-¿Arnold les dijo alguna cosa antes de que yo entrara?

-No... nada... llegó, tomó su comida y se fue a sentar allá al fondo... no se veía nada bien, estaba muy nervioso, quizás que le pasó anoche, porque llegó tarde a las camas...

-Debe haberse encontrado con algo malo... -dijo la húngara mostrando algo de seguridad en sus palabras.

-Después de que te pidió disculpas, no es la misma persona... para mi que está saliendo del armario... -risita.

-Je je... -se dispone a comer-: Hablaré con él... -pensó.

Antes del almuerzo, cuando todos hacían sus respectivos deberes, ejercicios, etc; la húngara caminaba por el lugar más bonito entre todo ese campo de reclutados... El jardín.

-Por lo menos aquí puedo ser yo misma... -pensaba.

-Oye... señorita...

-¿Eh?... Eres tú... -preocupada.

-Te debes estar preguntando por qué no he dicho nada... ¿verdad?

-Pues sí... pensé que lo harías de inmediato, sonabas tan decidido...

-¡Que bah!... primero debo estorcionarte un poco antes de decirlo...

-¿Qué dices?... es la salida más cobarde que podrías haber escogido... me da igual que digas algo... no me haría problemas irme... pero... -se entristece-: hay sólo una razón que me tiene aquí...

-¿Si? Pensaba que querías demostrarle a los hombres que eres más fuerte que ellos o una de esas menudas idioteces de chicas como tú...

-¿Chicas como yo? -lo mira desagradablemente.

-Claro... con atributos salvajes pero que de todas formas quieren hacer cosas de hombres... ¡No comprendo a las chicas así!

-¿Atributos salvajes? -se enoja y sonroja.

-Oh... d-disculpa... -se asusta-: ¡En verdad, no quise decir eso!

-Pues es demasiado tarde... -toma un tronco del piso-: Ahora, será mejor que huyas si no quieres ver esto incrustado en tu muestra gratis de cerebro...

-Espera... espera... -alejándose.

-¡Jah! -lanza el tronco y se va.

La ojos verdes caminó por el jardín mientras el soldado estaba despertando de la inconsciencia; algo molesto le gritó:

-¡Jah!... con esa forma de ser, nadie te podría querer...

-Pues te equivocas... -se escuchó una voz detrás del muchacho.

-¿Eh? -se dan vuelta el chico y la húngara.

-Gilbo... -sonríe Eli.

-Comandante Gilbert... -se asusta Arnold.

-Corazón, ¿te está molestando?

-No... ya lo solucioné...

-Ah, en ese caso no debo golpearlo o algo así?

-No Gilbo... -sonríe.

-Está bien bonita, ven... vamos a tu practica de tiro...

-Sí... -sonríe-: Con permiso soldado Arnold... -se van.

En la noche de ese mismo día, Elizaveta estaba cerca de la bodega descansando del día de practica de tiro, debía asumirlo, era cansador... Arnold se sentó a su lado y la miró por mucho tiempo, hasta que la húngara rompió el hielo:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada... ¡No quiero nada! -nervioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces? -indiferente.

-Nada que te importe...

-Muy bien, entonces no te molestará retirarte de aquí... ¿verdad?

-No lo haré...

-Ya vete... -molesta.

-No. -igual de molesto.

-¡Imbécil! -se pone de pie y camina hacia otro lado.

-Oye... espera...

-¿Qué cosa es lo quieres? -aburrida de su presencia.

-Sabes que estás en mis manos... ¿verdad?

-Ya te lo dije... dile a quien quieras lo que creas saber... a mi no me interesa... Realmente pienso que todo esto lo haces para provocarme... o algo por el estilo... de hecho, he llegado a pensar que te gusto... ¿me equivoco?

-¡Menuda ridiculez! Eres demasiado marimacha, violenta, egolatra y no tienes criterio de tus actos... ¡No podrías gustarle a nadie!... ¿Quién se enamoraría de una chica así?

-Pues yo lo haría mocoso... -habló Gilbert.

-Comandante... -sorprendido.

-Yo me enamoraría de una chica así, marimacha, violenta, fuerte, decidida, hermosa, talentosa... Es el ser perfecto para mí... y sólo para mí... -abraza por detrás a la ojos verdes-: Y si quieres hacerle algún daño... serás expulsado de este lugar y encima, serás asesinado por mí...

-C-Comandante...

-Gilbo, no es preciso...

-Lo sé, pero... es sólo una advertencia... ¿quedó claro?

-Sí...

-¿A quién se está refiriendo soldado? -aguerridamente.

-Sí, comandante... -formalmente.

-Así está mejor, ahora... a su cuarto...

-¡Sí! -se va.

Continuará...


	13. Sorpresas :)

Era miércoles y como todos esos días, llegaban cartas, a Eli normalmente le llegaban miles, no sólo de Roderich, también de Bel, que la extrañaba demasiado:

-Soldado Fritz, unas cartas de una tal Bella, será su "amiguita"? -le decía el chico que entrega las cartas.

-Pues, es mi mejor amiga... -sonríe.

-También hay algo de un tal Roderich...

-Ay, mi gran amigo -sonríe.

A Gilbert, desde lejos, se le vio un tanto de celos, pero lo ocultó, como siempre, con bromas sin sentido:

-De seguro es el novio de este baboso... Keseseses... -riendo.

La risa fue sólo un poco colectiva, aunque con una mirada asesina de Elizaveta, la risa de Gilbert se detuvieron enseguida...

-Bueno, soldado... esas son sus cartas... ¡Siguiente! -dijo el muchacho.

-Gracias -sonríe.

Y Elizaveta comenzó a leer la carta de Roderich:

"Querida Eli, mi cielo adorado... ¿Cómo ha estado?, ¿cómo está ese idiota prusiano?, espero que te esté cuidando y que no deje que ninguno de esos soldados sudorosos y altaneros se te acerque, ¿quedó claro? ... Bueno, yo desde acá, termino de ensayar, me dieron ganas de responder tu carta anterior... si leí bien, un idiota te descubrió y parece acosarte, por lo que entendí... Definitivamente, si yo fuera algo más violento como el prusiano, iría y lo golpearía fuertemente, pero no... tengo modales, prefiero insultarlo mentalmente y pedirte, encarecidamente, que te cuides de esos líos innecesarios... Ich liebe dich, Roderich"

-Que se ha creído en tratarme así... -estaba Gilbo leyendo detrás de Elizaveta.

-¡Oye!, que el correo es personal, no puedes andar mirando las cartas ajenas...

-Que ajeno, ni que ajeno... no puedo dejar que ese señorito desabrido se te insinúe por cartas...

-Tú dijiste que era mi novio... -ríe maliciosamente.

-¡Eso jamás!... no permitiré que te robe de nuevo idiota...

-Cállate imbécil... -mirada fulminante.

-Pero... Eli...

-Guarda silencio torpe, se te olvida que estamos en el jardín del pelotón... si alguien te oye nos jodimos bien jodidos... -susurró.

-Ay... entonces, vayámonos a tu ya sabes donde... -arquea las cejas.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa eh?, tengo que ir a entrenamiento... -furiosa.

-Pero, mi hermano te disculpará si le explico todo... -sonrisa maliciosa.

-Gilbert... no lo permitiré...

-Por favor... -acariciando su rostro.

-Gilbo... -nerviosa.

-Entonces... ¿vamos? -cara de cachorro prusiano.

-Ok... pero, no me sigas jodiendo con eso, ¿si?

-Gracias, meine liebe... -sonríe.

"Meine liebe", hace mucho que Gilbert no le decía eso a Elizaveta, tal parece que antes era más temeroso de que los descubrieran, en ese momento, parecía que nada le importaba... Realmente, nada...

-Gilbo... Gilbo... ¡ya, correte!

-No, no lo haré... ni creas... -abrazándola por detrás.

-G-Gilbo... -nerviosa, sonrojada y alterada.

Gilbert, estaba algo extasiado, más que de costumbre al menos, quizás las tentativas de Arnold para acercarse a Elizaveta, más la carta de Roderich que aunque lo negara el prusiano y el mismo austriaco, seguía enamorado de Eli... Además, días atrás Ludwig se había enterado de que "Fritz" no era más que Elizaveta...

**RECUERDO:**

-¿Dónde está Gilbert, muchachos?

-Debe estar en la bodega... -dijo Arnold.

-Gracias... -dirigiéndose a la bodega.

Cuando Ludwig entró, encontró a la húngara con su torso desnudo, al prusiano recostado en la especie de cama que había instalado en la bodega y a un pequeño pollo parado en la cabeza del mismo...

-L-Ludwig... -dijo la ojos verdes ocultándose deprisa debajo de sus ropas.

-¿Eli? -sorprendido.

-Hermano... salgamos afuera, por favor... -poniéndose ropa.

-Seguro... -en shock.

Ya afuera:

-Prométeme que guardarás el secreto hermano...

-Ay... Gil, claro que sí... -no perdiendo en nada su actitud común.

-Gracias...

**Otro recuerdo:**

-Bueno, Fritz... te toca conmigo recorrer el circuito hoy...

-Está bien... ¡Vamos!

-Espera... West... ¿No quieres que lo haga yo?

-Tranquilo Gil... es sólo por hoy...

**Volviendo a la situación:**

-Mi hermano se estaba luciendo contigo, verdad?

-¿Eh?, por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

-¿Ah?, ¿no puedes... responder?

-S-sí... pero... la verdad es que tu hermano no me dijo nada de eso, sólo me habló de ti...

-¿Eh?

-Me dijo que hablabas dormido... que eras temperamental, casi todo lo que yo ya sé, pero me dijo algo muy importante...

-¿Qué cosa dijo ese mentiroso? -intrigado.

-Que eras muy celoso... -sonríe.

-¿Eh?, ¿Wie? (¿cómo? en alemán) -se sonroja-: Yo no soy para nada celoso...

-¿Estás... seguro? -mirándolo fijamente.

-No me mires así... -más sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Por qué?, sólo quiero que me digas la verdad, además... estoy debajo de ti, no puedo mirar hacia otro lado... -ríe.

-Ay... bueno, tuve celos, pero no hablemos de eso... estamos ocupados... -explorando con su boca el pecho de su amante.

-Este... Gilbo... ya... deja eso... no estamos en casa...

-Siempre con eso, ¿no?, se me había olvidado decirte pero, el viernes volveremos a casa...

-¿Eh?... ¿en serio?

-Sí... termina nuestra misión acá, hasta que sepamos si hay nuevos ataques...

-O sea que, volveremos a casa...

-Sí...

-Oh... Gilbo... -se coloca encima del prusiano-: ¡Que felicidad!

-E-E-Eli... ¿estás bien? -nervioso.

-¡Estoy como nunca!

El pequeño Gilbird, que siempre estaba ahí presente, se sorprendió bastante mientras observaba; intentaba moverse como siempre pero caminaba como si estuviera borracho, se caía y cada vez estaba más sonrojado...

Luego de aquello, Elizaveta leyó la carta que le había mandado Bella:

"Querida Eli, leí por ahí que pronto volverás a casa... ¡Menos mal que ya te vienes querida!, estuviste casi un año afuera y me tenías muy preocupada... Por cierto, tengo noticias, mi hermano tiene un conocido, Antonio... buen chico él, tiene un hermano menor, se llama Lovino, tiene acento italiano, ¡Supieras!, nos llevamos muy bien, nos conocimos tiempo después de que te fuiste... Yo y él hemos estado saliendo, bueno... ahora, llevamos 8 meses... y quiero que vengas, te necesito en mi fiesta de aniversario... Con Amor, Bel"

-P-P-Pero... ¿QUÉ? -totalmente sorprendida.

Continuará...


	14. Por fin en casa!

Había llegado el día del compromiso de Bel, para ser honesta Eli seguía algo confundida con todo el asunto, sin dejarse mucho llevar por la preocupación, de saber quien era el tal Lovino y por qué estaba siendo tan relevante en la vida de su mejor amiga... Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Bel, Gilbo iba del brazo de la húngara, ella con una sonrisa saludando a todos, como de costumbre...

-Hola Bel... -dijo cuando la tuvo al frente.-

-¡Eli! -corrió a abrazarla la belga.-: ¿Cómo te fue allá?

-Bastante bien... aunque... el último día fue un tanto extraño... -decía la ojos verdes algo sonrojada.-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó?

-Bueno...

RECUERDO:

-¿Segura que les quieres contar? -decía el prusiano.-

-No pierdo nada con decírselos Gil, enserio...

-Pero... Eli... y si después se te lanzan como lobos hambrientos... no sé que haría yo...

-¿No te sientes capas de ayudarme? -le dijo enojada.-

-S-si... ¡POR SUPUESTO!

Luego de todo ese disparate, Elizaveta se dirigió donde estaban todos reunidos para despedirse, Arnold la miraba de lejos, tratando de evitar la despedida... Eli pidió atención, el prusiano la miraba, expectante a lo que iba a hacer...

-Chicos... quiero decirles algo...

-¿Qué pasa joven Fritz? -preguntaron a coro.-

-Bueno... verán... yo vine a este lugar por una razón, la cual era seguir a Gilbo... ¿qué piensan ustedes de un chico que se va al pelotón dejando sola en la cama a la chica que ama sin decirle nada?

-Guau... que perro... -dijeron.-

Gilbert se sintió algo mal por esa frase, pero siguió escuchando.-

-Bueno... lo que ocurrió fue eso, yo... era ella... -despojándose de su traje de soldado.-

-¿CÓMO? -dijeron todos.-

Elizaveta se quitó el traje de soldado, quedando con una prendas debajeras que hacían notar su hermoso y fuerte cuerpo, que luego de esos días en el pelotón, habían aumentado bastante sus dotes femeninos, como solía escuchar que le decían los soldados a los pechos y retaguardia de las mujeres...

-¡Mein Gott! -exclamó el ojos rubí.-

-Mi nombre, es Elizaveta... mucho gusto -sonríe algo divertida la ojos verdes.-

-Un gusto... -dijeron todos a coro, con una cara de anonadación que era difícil de controlar.-

-Espero no haberles molestado mi forma de decírselos, es que... no tengo mucha ropa de chica aquí, se entiende?

-Por supuesto... Eli... no te preocupes -le dijo su mejor amigo en el pelotón.-: para mi es un gusto conocer a la verdadera tú... -le besa la mano.-

-G-gracias... -sonrió la húngara.-

El prusiano se sentía algo invadido, más bien, sentía que estaban invadiendo a su querida Elizaveta, quien sólo podía recibir toda clase de mimos de ÉL! y a veces del maldito Roderich que intervenía en su vida con ella...

-Bueno, Eli... ya puedes vestirte -dijo el prusiano.-

-Así que Gilbert fue quien la dejó sola ese día, ¿verdad? -dijo uno de los soldados.-

-Pues si... -decía ella algo invadida.-

-Ay, eso no se hace... no, no, no... -contestaba el muchacho.-: si una dama tan hermosa, tan valiente y tan fuerte fuera mi novia, nunca la dejaría sola... no, no, no...

-Je je, gracias... -contestó la ojos verdes.-

Luego de todo ese acoso, pudieron regresar tranquilos a casa...

FIN DEL RECUERDO.-

-Y bueno... eso ocurrió je je -le contaba la húngara a su amiga.-

-Oh, Dios... no es para menos, tú eres muy linda... pero los celos de Gilbito se notaron bastante, ¿no? -arquea las cejas-: ¡Eso no se puede ocultar! -reía.-

-Bella... -se escuchó una voz fuerte, pero dulce.-

-Oh, Lovino... -sonrió la belga.-: ven... ella es mi mejor amiga Eli y él es su novio Gilbert...

-Mucho gusto... -sonríe.-

-Con él llevamos un añito, no es lindo?... la forma en que nos conocimos es muy linda... -sonríe.-

-De hecho, mi hermano mayor me la presentó... Antonio... -sonríe.-

-A Antonio lo conozco por Gilbert, solían jugar a las cartas a veces...

-¿Gilbo? -llega un joven-: ¿Eres tú, tonto?

-Hola Antonio... ¿Cómo estás? -sonríe divertido.-

-Acá, bien... en la fiestita de mi hermanito menor... ¡Y claro, de mi mejor amiga Bel!

-Me alegro muchísimo, espero que estén todos bien...

-¿Y, ella es Eli, la niña de la que me hablabas a los 17 años? -ríe.-

-Je je, pues si... -se sonroja.-

-Un gusto, Eli... -le besa la mano.-

-Mucho gusto... Antonio... -sonríe nerviosa.-

-¡Epa, amigo!, cuidado con la muchacha, eh?

-Seguro, compadre... esta niña se ve fuerte... tiene manos de guerrera...

-Gracias... -dijo la húngara,.

Luego de la fiesta, Gilbert iba caminando a casa con Elizaveta, la húngara iba algo cansada, cuando entraron a la casa, saludaron a Roderich que seguía leyendo a esas horas, fueron a su cuarto, Eli tenía ganas de dormir, pero Gilbo, algo bebido, intranquilo e hiperactivo, sólo la molestaba para hacer otras cosas...

-Ay, mi niño... mañana, pero ahora quiero dormir... -decía la húngara.-

-Meine liebe... por favor... -abrazándola por detrás-: por si no lo sabes, te pusiste linda con todo ese ejercicio, tan durita que estás... -le decía mientras le tomaba las caderas.-

-Meine liebe... tú sabes que yo te amo... pero...

-Repite eso...

-¿Qué?, ¿Meine liebe?

-Supieras... lo sensual que te sale... -la besaba.-

-Ay... Gilbito... ya...

-Ich liebe dich... -la miró sonriendo.-

-Yo también a ti... pero, por favor, acurruquemonos y durmamos, mañana haremos lo que quieras...

-Conste... es una promesa...

-Si, si... lo es... -sonríe.-

-Trato hecho...

Ambos se abrazaron y al rato, se durmieron profundamente...

Continuará :)


	15. Matrimonio c:

La húngara estaba algo inquieta, sentía que algo le estaba intrigando, por su parte, Gilbert estaba mirándola como hacía las cosas de la casa...

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la ojos verdes.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -sonríe.-

-Estás muy raro, por qué no me estás molestando o algo así?

-Mmm... no sé... -seguía sonriendo.-

Hace un par de días, había sido el matrimonio de Bella con Lovino, y cuando la gran amiga de la húngara lanzó el ramo, terminó en las manos de ella, sin que esta lo hubiese querido, desde ese momento, Gilbert estaba muy pensativo... ¿le pediría algo así?, ¿qué pensaría la muchacha si le dice eso?

-Haz estado muy pensativo desde la boda de Bel... -le decía la muchacha.-

-¡Ay, no te pongas así! -nervioso-: es sólo que... ella se veía muy feliz... ¿tú serías feliz casada?

-Seguro... es algo bonito... -sonríe-: recuerda que casi me caso con Rode...

-Ah, claro, cómo olvidarlo... -frunce algo el ceño-: pero... tú conmigo tendrías un mucho mejor matrimonio, más bonito, más divertido... MUCHO MEJOR QUE LO QUE TE HUBIERA DADO RODERICH! -se calló, al ver que había dicho demasiado.-

-Gilbo... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -se sonroja.-

-Nada... -mira a otro lado.-

-Tú... -se acerca-: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -sonríe.-

-E-e-este... pues... -la toma frente a él-: Sí, yo quiero casarme contigo...

-Gilbert... -sonríe.-

-¿Qué?... ¿es un... no? -preocupado.-

-Yo no...

-¡ESPERA! yo hablaré ahora... el grandioso yo quiere expresarse!

-¿Eh? -sorprendida.-

-Quizás soy un idiota a veces, tan idiota que pensé que cuando niña eras chico... tan idiota que te abandoné cuando me fui al ejercito, obligándote a ir y pasar por todas esas cosas, como por las molestias de ese idiota Arnold... pero, no fue mi intensión hacerte pasar por tanto mal... lo siento mucho...

-Gilbert... no es necesario que me digas todo esto, yo todo lo que he pasado por ti, lo he hecho por que te quiero mucho, y porque a mi no me moleste hacerlo...

-O sea qué?

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo... y sí, te perdono, aunque no crea que es algo malo lo que hiciste... -sonríe.-

-Eli... -se acerca a ella.-

-Gilbo... -nerviosa.-

El prusiano besó a la húngara, a esta se le cayeron los platos que tenían en la mano, el prusiano, la recostó en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cocina, ahí, fue cuando comenzó un desate de alegría, expresado en su máxima pureza, nunca habían hecho algo así, ni menos en un sofá, siempre en lugares, practicamente normales, pero ese día era diferente, se habían dado la oportunidad de vivir juntos para siempre, cosa que harían de todas formas...

-Elizaveta... -decía el prusiano mientras invadía el cuerpo de su amada.-

-G-Gilbo... con cuidado si... -nerviosa, aún.-

-Ah, tranquilizate... estás en las manos del "awesome" Gilbert... nada saldrá mal... -ríe.-

-Está bien, meine liebe, está bien...

-Insisto en que eso, cuando sale de tus labios, se oye hermoso...

-Ay... no digas esas cosas...

-Es la verdad... -se apoya en el pecho de la húngara-: Ich liebe dich...

-Ich auch... -sonríe.-

-¡Ay, Elizaveta! -acaricia su rostro-: te sale bastante bien...

-Je je... -sonrojada.-

De pronto, se abrió la puerta de la casa... Roderich venía llegando después de ir a comprar un portador para sus cancioneros, ya que el anterior se había puesto viejo... Al ver lo que ocurría en la casa en ese momento, sonrió de un modo extraño, levantó el pulgar y se dirigió a su despacho, a tocar su amado piano.

-Es una extraña reacción de su parte... -dijo Gilbert-: pensé que se moriría de terror al ver como hemos destruido la casa...

-No sé... será mejor que nos vistamos, ordenemos y salgamos a dar un paseo...

-¿Te parece?, entonces... vamos... -saliendo de encima de la húngara.-

Un año después, llegaba la fecha de su matrimonio, Elizaveta no quiso ponerse algo blanco, no sólo porque ya no era virgen, sino porque no era su color favorito... decidió ponerse un vestido verde claro, con uno que otro detallito negro. Gilbert, con un traje normal para estas ocaciones, era una boda normal, de nación y nación, donde él podía ir practicamente como quisiera...

-Bueno... ¿cómo me veo Gilbird?

-Pyon, pyon... -decía el pequeño pajarillo.-

-Por mí eso está bien... Vamos, ya hay que comenzar...

Y así fue, como ellos se casaron, la húngara estaba bastante alegre, Roderich, ya sin ningún rencor con Gilbert le dio sus mejores deseos... Todo era realmente maravilloso, Elizaveta estaba dichosa, se sentía muy feliz... tanto que había olvidado muchos de sus disgustos con el prusiano antes de que llegara el día de casarse...

-Que bueno que me perdonaste por romper tu primera opción de vestido... -dijo Gilbo, pero se cubrió la boca al fijarse que estaba hablando mucho.-

-Ah... se me había olvidado... -cara hostil.-

-Ay... Eli, lo siento... en todo caso, ese no te iba a quedar bien, era demasiado oscuro, no como este, que es mejor... -vuelve a cubrirse la boca.-

-Beilshmidt estás en problemas... -sacándose los zapatos-: aprovecharé de lanzarte estos malditos zapatos que ya no los soporto!

-Eli... Eli... por favor... fue sin querer...

-¡PIENSA RÁPIDO! -lanza los zapatos, y llegan en la cabeza de Gilbert.-

-Ups... ¡Lo siento! -va donde Gilbo.-

-Pyon pyon... -agrega el parajillo.-

-¿Estás bien?-preocupada.-

El prusiano quedó mirando a la húngara, rápidamente se acercó a su rostro y la besó...

-Infeliz... no juegues así conmigo...

-Lo siento, querida esposa... -sonríe maliciosamente.-

-Ay... eso suena tan raro -nerviosa.-

-Ya... dejemos a la gente celebrar y vamos a casa... ¿vale?

-Está bien... -lo ayuda a pararse.-

-Y... te ves hermosa...

-Torpe... gracias... -sonríe.-


End file.
